My friends are Lizard People!
by Nurse Corgi
Summary: The Washington kids are dragons. Chris has a hard time believing them.


"Wait, wait, what? You guys are telling me you're actually dragons? With, like, shapeshifting abilities and hide as humans?" Chris asked, flabbergasted.

Josh didn't look amused, an eyebrow quirked in irritation. "Did I fucking stutter, bro?"

"Uh... No?"

"That's what I thought," he murmured, his eyes going back to his phone.

Hannah and Beth were giggling nearby, but they weren't denying his claim. Were they in on this joke too? There's no way it could be real!

"But how? That isn't possible? Or it shouldn't be possible! Dragons? Really?"

Apparently Hannah took pity on him because she patted his arm, tears in her eyes from laughing so much. "Chris, take a breath. He isn't 'Joshin' ya' this time. And it's actually true. The three of us are dragons, although we're considered super young."

"Yeah," Beth continued, "dragons are real and you are born one. Our mum's one but dad is just your normal person."

"Right, normal person... So, the rest of you aren't normal people?"

"Geez, Cochise, it's like your brain melted out your ears. My sisters and I," here he pointed at each Washington child, "inherited my mum's species."

"We aren't dangerous or anything Chris, we don't go murdering and pillaging a village or kidnapping a princess," here he smirked, winking at him, "we just tend to horde stuff and breathe fire on occasion."

"And grow scales and fly," added Beth, laughing.

"Right, right," Chris nodded, trying very hard to just accept what they were saying.

"So, uh, if you guys horde stuff, are they like specific things? Or everything and anything that strikes your fancy?"

"Most dragons have a theme or a specific item they like to collect. Like Hannah collects butterfly themed things or Josh who collects horror-esque stuff," Beth explained. "While mum likes to collect old paintings."

Hannah slapped her shoulder, laughing. "Yeah, and Beth here hasn't decided what to horde just yet."

"Oh." Now that they mentioned it, it was kind of obvious what the older Washington kids hordes were. "Are there any rules to hording stuff? Or anything goes?"

Hannah nodded, the three Washington sibling looked grave. "Yeah, we aren't allowed to collect people. If a dragon is caught doing that, they're sentenced to death on the spot."

"Woah! That's... that's harsh," he stated, even more shocked.

"It has to be because humans are sentient creatures so a dragon shouldn't hold them hostage or anything. That's why dragons who kidnapped princesses - or princes, even though that was rare - were slain by the old knights or disappeared since they were killed by other dragons."

"Wow."

It felt very sombre, the twins looked away while Josh was staring at his phone. This felt legit.

"What do you guys look like as dragons?"

"Josh is the smallest!"

"I am not! I happen to be very big and manly, thank you very much!"

"Pft, right now. Hannah and I are going to be bigger than him once we mature. Girl dragons are always," she grinned at her brother who was glaring at her, " _always_ bigger than the boys! That's why no one messes with a dragoness!"

Josh muttered, his cheeks flushed in embarrassment.

"Mum's the largest, she's about 35 feet long with an even bigger wingspan! She's also a lovely shade of opal with iridescent scales! When the light hits her just right, she's almost like a rainbow!" Hannah enthused, her eyes sparkling.

"Yeah, she's definitely the prettiest. Hannah and I are shades of pink and red while Josh is a bright yellow!"

"Oh really?"

"It's not that bright..."

"Yeah right, it's only cause you can't see yourself Josh!"

"Fine, laugh it up. At least I'm not purple or pink, that shit is not manly at all..." he groused.

"Now that's something I'd like to see," Chris stated, smiling. It was pretty funny with the siblings fighting over their colours.

"You would?" All three asked.

"Can you guys read minds or something?"

"No," Hannah said, shaking her head, "but would you like to see us?"

"Uh, sure, I guess? I mean, if it's possible, sure."

"Come on then," Josh stated, getting up from the beanie bag. The girls stood up as well. "Let's do it!"

"Wait, like right now?"

The three of them looked at him. "What? Do you have something else to do?"

"Uh, no, but right now?"

"No need to be nervous Cochise, you won't see us naked or anything."

He sputtered, cheeks ablaze. That wasn't the point! He hadn't even thought about that!

"Wha- no- Josh-!"

"I'm just joshin' ya! Chill, cochise, if you aren't ready, we can do this another time."

"That wasn't it! Aren't you guys scared that someone might see?"

"We're going to the basement. We aren't that big yet Chris," Beth stated, laughing.

"Oh... I just thought you'd be bigger..."

"That's what she said!" Beth cackled.

"Beth!"

"What? It was a good joke!"

"So, do you wanna see us Chris?"

He swallowed, a little uncertain. But he knew, that he wouldn't be able to stop thinking about this - any of this really.

"Okay, let's go do this then."

The End


End file.
